


In and out of the closet

by ashcat



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming off of a rough week Peter and Neal can't wait any longer so they end up getting frisky in a storage closet at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> For Afiawri's prompt: tension &amp; loud sex. Beta read by the wonderful Daria234! All the mistakes are mine :)

The first time Peter and Neal have sex at work, it's a quick and messy affair. They are coming off a week of back-to-back 18-hour days and despite being nearly delirious with exhaustion, they are desperate for each other, for release. Peter's the one who initiates it, who leads a tired and befuddled Neal down to the storage room on the 25th floor that has a lock on the door and a deserted hallway out front. It's after midnight, so there isn't _that_ much risk of discovery, but all the same once Peter pulls him into the room, Neal is trembling with equal parts anxiety and lust.

As soon as the door is shut, Peter shoves Neal hard against the door and kisses him, practically raping his mouth in his need. Neal moans and whines into the kiss as Peter roughly paws at the front of his pants, yanking on the vintage fabrics. Neal treats Peter's clothes more gently, but it's more from habit than lack of passion, as he frees his lover's erection and strokes him.

Peter breaks their kiss and lets out a guttural groan, eyes flashing in lust as he looks at Neal. Neal matches him, knocking his head back against the door once Peter has his cock out, squeezing the tip in a delicious tease. Then they are pressing back against each other again, their lips meeting at the same time as their cocks.

Both of them groan and set to devouring each other's mouths. Neal is ravaging Peter this time, making him slightly growl as he bites Neal's lower lip, trying to take back control of the kiss. Their hands keep fumbling along their hot hard lengths; both are uncoordinated and only manage to tease one another by pressing their cocks together but never falling into any sort of rhythm.

Neal finds his cock catching on Peter's zipper, and he jerks, bumping his head against the door and causing his tooth to snag Peter's tongue?

"Ow Peter, be careful!" Neal rubs the back of his head with one hand and gingerly inspects his dick with the other, giving Peter a reproachful look.

"You nicked my tongue..." Peter reaches out to run his hand down along Neal's arm to the hand cradling his cock.

They stop and grin, sharing a rueful look before falling back together, Peter pushing his pants down to avoid further problems. Neal can taste just a hint of Peter's blood but he doesn't hesitate to plunder his mouth. They are in such a state of desperation that neither can be slowed by their sloppy coupling .

It lasts an embarrassingly short amount of time. Both of them are trying to stroke along their cocks as they've pressed them together, Peter taking over once Neal completely loses control of himself. Neal can't seem to keep himself quiet, breaking their frantic kisses to chant "Peter," and "Please," over and over, punctuated by moans.

Peter loves it when Neal comes undone like this, when he's so out of it that his composure slips and he just lets go. But unfortunately, they are at work, so no matter how much he enjoys how noisy Neal is like this, not matter how much his broken pleading undoes Peter's own control, he has to make Neal lower his volume. He ends up shifting his stance and pulling Neal's face against his shoulder. Peter feels Neal's hot breath through the thin cotton of his shirt, warming his skin and getting damp. Neal bites and gasps into the fabric, understanding Peter's motives, even more nervous about being heard than Peter is, and ends up helplessly crying out his release after a few more strokes.

As Neal's hot come mingles with the thin pre-come coating Peter's dick, the added heat and slick friction takes him over the edge. Peter groans out his orgasm as Neal continues to mouth and bite at his thin cotton dress shirt, whining lowly as he nears the edge of over-stimulation from Peter's rough treatment on his softening cock.

The stillness that descends amid the sounds of their quietly panting breaths is unsettling in the wake of their frantic passion. Peter steps back first, and pulls his pants up. Neal leans back against the door when Peter pulls away, a lazy, relaxed smile spreading over his face as he lets his eyes fall closed. Peter starts scanning the room for something to clean them up with.

"I feel like I could fall asleep right here." Neal doesn't move, pants still around his ankles, slightly bunched over the tracker.

"That's why I said office sex was a bad idea," Peter replies, stumbling over a box and righting himself against the metal shelving.

Neal opens his eyes, a look of mock upset on his face. "Hey! You were the guy who was so desperate for sex that you pulled me into a storage closet!"

"I... pulled you into the closet?" Peter starts to chuckle. He's punch drunk from the lack of sleep and tension of the previous week, and he can't hold it in. "I thought I was the one who got Neal Caffrey ~~out~~ of the closet?" Peter laughs himself breathless, bent over, hands pressed firmly into his thighs.

Neal tries to hold the lock of mock sternness on his face but he ends up laughing himself at the sight of Peter's mirth. When both men have themselves back under control they share an affectionate smile, both relaxed for the first time in what feels like forever. Peter hands Neal some napkins left over from a retirement party and they clean themselves up and straighten their clothes.

Neal can't help pulling Peter into one more lazy kiss before Peter unlocks the door. He feels like he's floating as he walks out of the room, Peter holding the door for him.

"Well, you know Peter, they say a couple who laughs together stays together."

Peter lets his hand linger on Neal's lower back a moment longer than necessary as they walk towards the elevators. "I hope you're right because I plan to be with you a long time, Caffrey."

They wait in companionable silence until the elevator arrives to take them one step closer to home.

Neal sneaks a quick kiss once the elevator doors close. He places his lips right by Peter's ear to whisper his response. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
